A great many organopolysiloxane resin-based compositions that cure to give a water-repellent film are already known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 55-48245 (48,245/1980) introduces a composition consisting of hydroxyl-containing methylpolysiloxane resin, alpha,omega-dihydroxydiorganopolysiloxane, and organosilane which cures to form a water-repellent cured film that has excellent release and anti-stain properties.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 59-140280 (140,280/1984) introduces a composition that is based on the partial cohydrolysis condensation product of organosilane whose principal constituents are perfluoroalkyl-containing organosilane and amino-containing organosilane. The composition forms a cured film that has both an excellent water repellency and an excellent oil repellency.
However, although these compositions exhibit water repellency or both water repellency and oil repellency, they do not possess a high degree of water repellency and oil repellency with the result that they cannot be employed in applications that require higher degrees of both water repellency and oil repellency. The present inventor achieved the present invention as a result of research directed at solving this problem. That is, the present invention takes as its object the introduction of a fluorosilicone resin composition that cures to produce a cured film that has both an excellent water repellency and an excellent oil repellency.